


Practice (Makes Perfect)

by misura



Category: His Fair Assassin - Robin LaFevers
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Ismae asks Sybella for kissing lessons.
Relationships: Sybella d'Albret/Ismae Rienne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Practice (Makes Perfect)

Sybella's lips were as soft and warm as the rest of her body. Ismae's nose picked up the faint scent of her perfume, what small part of her mind was still capable of reasoning listing its likely ingredients as well as the other uses such ingredients might be put to, if desired.

"I do believe you've got the basic idea down rather well," Sybella murmured. Her arms were still around Ismae, but loosely, like all Ismae would need to do in order to break her hold was to step back.

_No man would hold a woman like that._ Ismae swallowed. Part of her suspected Sybella knew as well as Ismae did that when she had come to Sybella and made her request, it hadn't had anything to do with a desire to please Sister Beatriz, to improve her skills at the courtly game of romance.

The thought of a man holding her as Sybella held her was repugnant.

The thought of a man kissing her, even more so.

"You think so?" Ismae asked. She felt her cheeks were still flushed with the joy of it. She wondered if Sybella mistook the sight for maidenly blushing.

According to Sister Beatriz, maidenly blushing made for an excellent way to put a man off his guard, to trick him into thinking you were harmless, helpless - easy prey.

_I will never again be prey to any man,_ Ismae promised herself. _Never again. I do not need to kiss them in order to kill them._

Sybella laughed softly. "Please tell me that look on your face isn't for my sake."

This time, Ismae feared her red cheeks might well come from embarrassment rather than joy. "No. Of course not. You are wonderful, Sybella. My dearest friend."

Before she'd come to the convent, having any friends at all had seemed like a dream, a fantasy.

Sybella smiled and kissed her again. "You are dear to me as well, Ismae."

_How can I kiss any man, knowing what it feels like to kiss Sybella?_ Ismae had told herself that it was only practice, that her desire to learn was sincere. As it had been. Now, though - _if Sybella is willing to continue to teach me, where's the harm?_ Ismae swallowed. _But is she?_

"I - I would like to continue my lessons with you, even if you think me sufficiently skilled already."

Sybella grinned, a mischievous light in her eyes. "Oh, but I only said you had the basics down rather well. There's much more I could teach you, I'm sure - and probably a few things you could help me figure out in return, too. So, really, I think it would be an excellent idea to continue practicing together."

"Good," Ismae said, wondered if her tone and expression gave away her relief. She decided not to mention that she sincerely doubted there to be anything she might teach Sybella in the kissing department. _She probably said it out of kindness._ "I'm pleased we agree."

"After such kisses, how could we not?" Sybella sighed. "We're expected for another lesson shortly, but perhaps we could get in just a little bit more practice before we must go?"


End file.
